


Save The Order

by sorvetekara



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: #Someinformation #savetheorder #SaveTheOrder #killNetflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorvetekara/pseuds/sorvetekara
Summary: I will bring new information whenever possible about the path we are taking to bring our favorite show, after all we need Vermish, Lilith as a demon, Gabrielle as part of the group, the consequences of Randall and whether Jack will bring Alyssa back to life .
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Alyssa Drake/Vera Stone, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal tudo bem? Não vou mentir, estou muito mal pelo cancelamento, mas estamos brigando. Hoje faremos o upload de uma nova tag e ela só deve ser enviada no horário correto que é 18h30 (de **_acordo com o horário brasileiro_** ) e a nova tag será _**#SAVETHEORDER**_ porque temos medo de que a outra se torne Spam.

Estamos reunindo o máximo de pessoas possível, mas precisamos do apoio das pessoas aqui e de outras, quanto mais, melhor. Preciso que todos compartilhem a petição em suas redes sociais e quando chegar a hora de todos vocês entrarem no twitter (seguindo as regras para não virar spam de novo) e fazerem o que fazem de melhor: Mostre seu amor pelos personagens, em todo o elenco e também mostre sua indignação com as atitudes impensadas da Netflix. Espero que todos estejam lá hoje.

Esse é um dos usuários que você pode acompanhar no instagram, eles sempre trazem novas informações sobre o caminho e tem a contagem regressiva para não perder o tempo: [blue_order_and_k](https://www.instagram.com/blue_order_and_k/)

petition link:[Save The Order](https://www.change.org/p/please-sign-to-renew-the-show-renew-the-order-on-netflix?utm_content=cl_sharecopy_25827981_en-GB%3A2&recruiter=1164290294&recruited_by_id=63e831a0-2651-11eb-8f3d-c528203b5edf&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi)


	2. iremos tentar

Today at 6:30 pm according to Brazilian time, we will try again and hope that everyone will show up to give support. Please! spread it to everyone you know, spread it to everyone what we're trying to do.


End file.
